Arika
Arika is a first generation pup that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup She is a regular pup and a friend of Kailey and Zuma, while in the Tundra-Centurionverse AU she is an anthro pup, and the trainee of Beryl . Appearance Tundra's fanon: A mouse-gray weimaraner pup with bright blue-green eyes and a rosy-brown nose. Arika has a white stripe going down from under her chin to her chest. She wears a turquoise blue collar with white seashells boardering around it, as well as a shiny blue seashell shaped tag. Tundra-Centurion AU: A tall 15 year old weimaraner, she has the same fur colors, and instead of a collar, wears a silver necklace with a blue seashell charm. She wears a bright red swimsuit with dark black running shorts, as well as a pair of sunglasses usually either perched on top of her head, or against her eyes. Alternative outfits: Cold/night time: During the cold nights, she will wear a hoodie and leggings just to keep from being too cold. She will also wear pj pants or a nightgown to bed sometimes informal/casual outfit: If where she's going doesn't allow her to just be wearing a tanktop- such as school to pick up her younger brother, or into a restaurant, she'll wear a v-neck t-shirt and her running shorts. there are times where she'll also wear cute sundresses Formal: for formal events such as dates, dances, award ceremonies; she will wear a knee-length seafoam colored dress with a glittery gemstone necklace. Personality Very excitable,friendly, and very warming, Arika is usually the go-to pup if someone needs a shoulder to cry on. Arika is very open to making new friends, though often times can end up being a bit nervous and ends up tripping over her words and starts stuttering. She can get very flustered, especially when being cat-called or flirted with. She does not tolerate cat-calls and absolutely hates when any guy makes crude gestures or comments towards her. She's a bit of a romantic, desperately hoping for a guy to sweep her off her feet. She loves watching romantic-comedies and hopes to one day find a guy that would treat her like a princess. Arika can be a bit of a loud pup at times, and can sometimes have a crude sense of humor herself, though never at the expense of someone else. She's not quite as innocent as she may seem when it comes to dirty jokes and other things, though she's never been with a person romantically. Arika can have a bit of a temper at some times, though she never really has any outbursts. When she gets angry she tends to just scowl and go quiet, most of the time going towards the silent treatment other than yelling or scolding- depending on the person- though she's not above yelling if the situation truly calls for an outburst. She's extremely protective over her friends, and would do absolutely anything to make sure that they're happy. Bio WIP Trivia *She has an australian accent *Her name means "Water lily" in Australian *In the Tundra-centurion AU, she has a major crush on Umbravivo. She admires him like crazy, adoring his thoughtfullness for other people and the way he rushes into his job determined to save anyone he can, even if that means he can't save himself. But with that, comes a lot of worry. Whenever he and Marshall go out for a job, she gets extremely paranoid and worries about him until he gets back to the Lookout. *She resents her mother for abandoning her and their family. She wishes her father would find love, someone to truly appreciate him, and someone to be a mother figure to her younger brother, Jarli . Gallery Tundra-Centurion AU Arika.jpg|arika's sketch by DJ~! She looks adorable~ Arikacollab.png|collab with DJ! He sketched her out and I gave her colors~ I'll be making her big picture of her as and Anthro and regular pup soon~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Anthro Category:Feral Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Older sister Category:Older Sibling